The Next Day
by BattleBro115
Summary: After Ragnarok, humanity has moved from Midgard to outer space in order to survive. Alongside them expands the new Dwarven Empire, now that it is safe for dwarves to leave the underground *Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Next Day: A Norse Tale

Prologue

Two ships were leaving the ruined and flooded Planet Earth, or as it was commonly referred to by outsider races, ships were called the Lif and the Liforaiser. Ragnarok had occurred. Humans were leaving Midgard for the solar system's asteroid belt. Scientists, engineers, and the like had been planning and working on asteroid belt colonization since before it was necessary, but now, we were making it because we had too.

The gods could not help us now, save for the sons of Thor, Modi and Magni as well as some other young gods. Before, the gods would help us out when we needed it, or sometimes just when they felt like it, but now that most of them had died nobly in combat, they were just gone. Man refused to give up though. And it seems we were not alone. The Lif and Liforaiser were making their destination.

They were surprised to find a welcome party. Dwarves. If any other race would survive, it would be them. Their technology was advanced, and had great attention to detail. They had modified the landing post to be basically flawless. The dwarves are supposed to be invisible creatures, but, dwarves being dwarves, they figured out how to make themselves visible with the combined powers ofenchantments and technology.

"Hello, mortal crew, we give aid," the dwarves were not the best at English, but they did speak Old Norse fluently, a language known by a few humans. Now that there was no sun, the dwarves were starting to build an empire, now that they could leave the underground of Svartalfheim, which was actually the underground of Mars, safely . The humans replaced their need for the sun with several high powered heaters, lights, and hot-cooked meals, for added measure.

A single earth year later, 3 human cities were constructed in the asteroid belt, as well as 5 farming centers each. It would have taken longer if not for the dwarves. The only livestock the humans had taken with them other than small creatures were dairy cattle. The seemed to do exceptionally well in space actually. The Dwarven Empire continued to colonize, now interested in the moon's of nearby planets. Some humans would join their colonies as well.

Now begins a new age of legend

Prologue End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A large group of humans in a city based around 3 asteroids were attempting to select leaders of the city. The humans mostly believed in Democracy and Republicanism, having moved past monarchy. The political landscape was new, but the outline of two political parties had formed. One "party" wanted the city to assimilate into the Dwarven Empire, the other wanted the city to be its own thing.

Not everyone was taking part in politics though, some just didn't care, some were more focused on guaranteeing the success of their agriculture, and some were part of the City Guard, and protecting their home from whatever might be out there.

The gods couldn't help them now. The few surviving gods were busy in the flooded Midgard searching for Mjolnir, the legendary hammer of Thor, on boats, as well as other notable Asgardian weapons.

The search was lead by Magni, the son of Thor. Magni is the god of strength. He was intended to carry his fallen father's hammer once found.

Vidar, uncle of Magni, searched the hardest. His rage was one factor, as well as his desire to get the Mjolnir into the hand of his nephew, in order to prevent such an event from ever occurring again.

Modi, the almost equally determined brother of Magni would eventually find the hammer. Modi was a loyal god, he handed it to his brother without complaint. He loved his brother like, well, take a guess, and agreed with Vidar on the issue of getting that hammer into his brother's hand.

"Is this the place to construct the New Asgard?" asked the goddess Eir. She had turned from being goddess of healing wounds to the goddess of healing civilizations. She also was providing the gods with light and warmth using a great fire she controlled, having power over fire.

"Yes" stated Vidar, "at least, I suggest so, this was highland, so it won't take as much work and resources to create a large island." Vidar liked nature, but he wouldn't mind destroying any ecosystems under the water to build the island they had planned out. Afterall, Ragnarok had destroyed plenty of nature already.

The waves were still, Perfect for construction, now that there was no Midgardian moon in the sky.

Speaking of moons. The Dwarven Empire had started to colonize the moons of Jupiter. Collectively known as Jotunheimr.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The first ship of the Dwarven Empire had made it to a frozen moon of Jotunheimr. All the explorer Dwarfs had copies of the greatest torch in the universe. "Good place for a city" said the captain, who recently called himself Odin, after the fallen god. It was not for the honor of the fallen god, but for the lust for nobility and honor. The company agreed and set up camp.

It was the time when their internal clocks would have the dwarfs sleep, so It was needed. Surprisingly, the crew safely made it through the night. In the morning, they broke the ice they stood on, in pursuit of fish.

Out of everywhere in all the realms of Yggdrasil, this one part of Jotunheimr was best preserved in the event that was intended by Loki to destroy the entire cosmos. It was somewhat shocking that anything survived in any form. "I've heard of these" one Dwarf said, referring to their catch. "Jotunheimr Sea Worms." "Grab a torch, it's breakfast" replied the Dwarf Odin. "If it tastes good, we'll hunt them for gold, which we will use to fund the city building, when and if we succeed, your all in charge of construction, I will focus on finances and such." The Dwarf Odin had reasoned that emperors need governors to succeed. Underlings with power are crucial.

The serpent gave a pleasant aroma over the fire. Once again, the dwarfs were free from any trouble. Anyone could realise this could very well be a hunting strategy by giants.

Their hunting strategy was somewhat more clever than that (but also somewhat risky.) The idea was to wait until the group went paranoid. After that, the priceless Dwarf-made tools and weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The city had made a choice. It was going to join the Dwarven Empire. With the discovery giants still existed, it was thought that it was only a matter of time before the monsters paid them a visit.

A man by the name of Erik would become city governor. He reported to a group of Dwarfs in charge of human affairs that they wanted in the empire. The benefitted by receiving priority from the Dwarven Army. The city had its own police force, but they received weapons from a nearby Dwarven mining village on that asteroid belt. The dwarfs were actually rather kind to the humans once they agreed to join the Dwarven Empire. They were taxed, but they also were provided many ways to obtain money. Some dwarfs even moved to the city to teach humans their skills.

Governor Erik then met up with his two appointed advisors. "I believe our chances of becoming a favored human city by the Empire aren't low, but I also believe they could be higher," said a woman by the name of Leif, one of Erik's advisors. A man named Ivarin asked "how do we do that?" "One of the cities wishes to remain independent." replied Lief. "Perhaps we should convince them of the benefits of joining the Dwarfs." "You don't mean?" replied Erik.

"She does not, but I do." Replied a man who had entered the room uninvited. "Couldn't help but overhear your struggle while I was passing by to obtain water." The humans were an advanced society back on Midgard, looking down upon wars of conquest. "The dwarves are old fashioned, they will not mind. You shall be rewarded, assuming, of course, you use your own army."

The man then left. "Two days, no police force, got it?" Erik stated and asked."That man is to be arrested, then, those two days shall begin, the police are ordered not to listen to a word he says, anyone who does is fired." "As for the dwarfs?" asked Lief? "I'll leave that one up to you two," Erik stated, leaving to see the individual's arrest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

New Asgard is currently under construction, not as in the surviving gods are working on the city, but they were laying the literal groundwork of the island they planned to make to place it on. Vidar was in charge of construction, being a natural leader. His plan was to obtain sand from underwater for the foundation.

The gods would then locate underwater mud to make the top layer of the island. Eventually, they succeeded. Took them 3 days, as in 3 sets of 24 hours, the sun never rose or set, there was no sun.

The gods decided to take a break after setting up a basic campsite. Eir made a fire, and used her power to make it burn with only limited fuel. "You know, Heimdal has many living descendants" commented Modi, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Speaking of living and gods, does anyone know what happened to the Vanir, or the rest of the goddesses, I never found the single bodies of several, that includes mother, actually" Vidar, referring to Frigg, Odin's wife.

"The rather many other surviving goddesses stayed in what once was Asgard, last I saw" replied Sir, obviously being a goddess herself.

Modi then commented "You know, I thought I saw Baldr at one point, maybe it's my rage at Loki, making me think of yet another life he took. Baldr was god of forgiveness, maybe I should take a page from his book and move on."

Magni, with his fallen father's sacred hammer in hand replied "Loki isn't dead, he can't be. Someday he's gonna show up, give us some magical item and be all like "hey, can we be cool even though I caused the fall of the realms?" Vidar then replied "Being that the god of vengeance is among us..." referring to himself "... that giant will never be allowed in this city" denouncing the rejected creature's godhood.

Magni then added In "probably could use some extra weapons, Eir, could you forge us some weaponry out of the metal on the boats, being goddess of forges after all." Vidar was intended to lead the new group, and therefore give the orders, but Magni, having fought alongside his father since he was only three years old, followed his father's ideology of being his own person, er, god.

Eir complied, and got to work. Modi dived in the water, to search for fish. Magni stood guard, just in case anybody swooped in from outer space to raid or them. Vidar, finally, worked on the plans for New Asgard, the new city would be heavily built around security. Walls, cannons, anything that ever succeeded for mortals was being put into consideration.

Meanwhile, on a certain part of Jotunheimr, it was finally Dwarf season.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"No sign of the offender" said the chief guard to Governor Erik.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd suggest everyone's least favorite god was responsible." Said one of four deputy chief guards.

"How do you know it isn't, do you really buy Heimdal just killing him?" "No disrespect to Heimdal, he died honorably, but who's to say Loki didn't just pull a Loki" replied another guard.

They then got into a great discussion.

"Am I crazy? Because I think I believe your deputies." Stated Governor Erik. "No, either that, or so am I."

And so the secret society known as the Knights of Baldr was born. Their one goal: kill Loki.

Meanwhile, at the city's rather famous port, some Dwarves were carrying a crate full of metal into the city, while a crate of goat's cheese was being carried out by humans, among other transactions. A representative of Governor Erik came to declare something. "We as a city have a monopoly on three crop species. We are going to give seed samples of all of them to our neighboring city that has not yet joined the Dwarven Empire."

Then, the faintest whisper of "Not going to plan, but I can work with this." was heard from a Dwarf. "ATTACK!" yelled a nearby guard to the top of their lungs.

The Dwarf was one of many suspects captured. He, like all other suspects there, was innocent of this crime. The Chief Guard, by the name of Vanesir, named for both of the tribes of gods, had ordered all guards to capture anyone suspicious of being this great threat, after all, this person could be the one who brings upon the end, besides, he already did.

Meanwhile again, on what once was Midgard, the gods were joking around. After all, something great just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

A group of Dwarfs were leaving their village on their Jotunheimr moon. The captured giant could be anywhere now that it's out of its prison.

The leader of the crew was named Dorrin. He had 15 others with him. The village was still populated, that was a small group leaving. They brought basic survival stuff, the brightest torches in the universe, swords, and spears. That way, they could see, fight, and fish. Perfect for living on an ice moon post Ragnarok.

Up in the sky, a bird was observing the group, a bird not native to this part of Jotunheimr.

The Dwarfs made quick work of everything. Once they found a spot far from the village, they cut out a huge chunk of ice, chopped it up, made basically igloos, and started fishing. One dwarf stated "You know, we might have a chance at founding a second colony, it's good for the Empire, and might get us some gold. We use the gold to improve our fishing, then build the town, and so on."

"What do we name the colony?" asked another dwarf. Dorrin himself then replied "The first fish caught by Dwarf was on Jotunheimr was a Sea Snake, it's a fishing village, so we call it Snake Town I purpose."

The Dwarfs were good with that, the bird above them then reasoned in its head "Snake Town, I can work with that"

As anyone paying attention could guess, when the bird landed far away from the village, it temporarily took on it's true form, that of the despise, evil, destructive, Loki.

He then took the form of a random human in a coat, running to the original village. He told a guard "I bare bad news, some traitorous dwarfs left the village in order to form Snake Town, and snakes, have venom, if you get what I'm saying." News got to the Dwarf Odin, holding his Chaos Sword. "And I know how to roast snake." One of his guards then said "You know people actually did eat snake in Midgard" to the other. "Yeah, something people may not know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"I'm just visiting, but when I realised you were alive, thought I'd say hi." Stated Baldr, the resurrected god of light.

"Does that mean I really saw you?" asked Modi. Baldr replied "yes." "So which of the stories are right?" asked Vidar "what is Hel like?" Baldr replied "both." "You see there are these two halves, one that's full of everything bad, the other just like Midgard once was, there was a conflict, you can't die there, so It was more about who could force the enemy into submission, basically, the good mortals wanted to no longer be at risk by the evil.

"Wait, Hel still stands?" Magni asked.

Baldr replied "yes, but enough on that... Oh wait, you want to, to know if. I'm sorry, Hel still exists, but no longer can claim new dead, I put an end to that, it's why there isn't an infinite army of Ragnarok still destroying."

"Most goddesses live, but this is the entirety of the gods [as in the male Aesir]" Magni interrupted saying "You know, if Hel is still alive, maybe we should bring her here." "Hel is a respectable goddess" he said holding Mjolnir.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In Hel, the good one's among those who died in combat had thought of themselves as liberated. They no longer needed to worry about the truly horrible of the dishonorable dead. By our modern standards, these weren't dishonorable at all. They were the people who simply didn't die in combat. Some of them were "warriors" in a sense, other than those the Valkyries simply let live. Politicians, activists, those sorts.

They are honored in Hel. Hel actually has a pretty decent society. The goddess of the same name was once queen of the realm. Now she spends a decent bit of her time campaigning for re-election.

Despite no longer being monarchists, they still all lived in a giant castle. Nobody saw anything wrong with that.

The population was now completely fixed. Everyone is immortal while in Hel after death, but now the population could not grow, as a result of Baldr somehow causing Hel to stop taking new dead, to prevent the army of Ragnarok to keep resurrecting itself.

The people of Hel now wanted to protect themselves from any outsiders in order to protect their society.

The castle then received a knock on the door. Their guard troop walked to the door, all carrying weapons from their cultures, katanas, tomahawks, bows, spears, one person had a gun. They saw a god. The god was the familiar Baldr, a beloved god.

"Hello friends, how have you been? I wish to speak with Hel." Baldr said. He was allowed, everyone trusted him. When he got to Hel, he gave her a greeting, she greeted back. "I see you are still elected leader, being that I should not take you away from your people, I shall simply ask for alliance between the dead and the remaining Aesir, who I come here from."

"Any issue?" The half beautiful, living, half rotting dead goddess asked. "In my travels, I've heard of a few things. Things, including people downright saying that your father is still alive."

A spider who hitched a ride on Baldr then thought to himself "I should visit my daughter more often, you know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9. This time for real.

Snake Town was under siege, the fight was brutal in the sense Dorrin's defenceless crew was doomed, still, they fought hard.

Dorrin and the Dwarf Odin were eye to eye in combat, Dorrin then managed to cause the Chaos Sword to fall from the hands of Dwarf Odin. That was the bad news, the blade hit the ground, the entire moon's ice cover was broken, each piece had a different curse.

The dwarfs right there were rather lucky. The area of the Battle of Snake Town was blessed with their part of the ice merely just now slowly beginning to melt. Convenient you may say, until you know the only shipyard was miles away on a piece of the newly shattered ice that completely evaporated as it's curse.

There were survivors, yes. Most did survive, they got on a trade ship. Problem was they were poor and needed refuge. Worse thing is the Dwarfs had gotten comfortable with dispersal. Loki became a salmon. He had successfully brought one part of his plan to accomplishment. Now he finally had to make good on his self promise and see his little girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"How's my little girl doing?" teased Loki to his daughter, Hel, elected ruler of her realm (elected as of more recent times).

Hel knew this would happen ever since Baldr notified her Loki might just be alive. She said nothing. Then, Loki fell to the floor, in the way a giant would be affected if he was struck by lightning. Magni had now officially used Mjolnir instead of simply wielding it, he then walked out of the shadow, just as Vidar jumped on Loki with a sword. Eir used her power over fire to make it take less heat for Loki's clothing to combust, it burned instantly. Modi then finally checked to see if Loki may really be dead, there was no pulse.

Modi said "probably a trick" and had his brother lighting the body. Sir then attempted to seal the deal by doing a healing spell in reverse. Hel then stated he was dead, and goddesses of death come to know death when her friends all describe the experience to her.

The Aesir all fell silent, out of respect for Hel. Hel then said "We haven't won yet, my father is dead, he truly is. However, my dad would never risk coming here without already putting a plan in motion."

Vidar then placed his sword into Loki again and angrily, but jokingly said "just to make sure, I'm not taking any chances."


End file.
